


One Night

by Vodkagirl95



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkagirl95/pseuds/Vodkagirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The premise of this story is that various characters have totally inappropriate dreams about Felicity during the same night!  Really it’s just an excuse for smut and to play with other character relationships with Felicity even though I totally ship Olicity!  I set these before the S2 finale simply so I could have access to QC, the lair, and all characters!  </p>
<p>Ch 1 starts with Diggle but additional chapters have been added for Roy, Sara, Nyssa, and Oliver (of course)!  Hopefully a slightly different feel to each (and yes, even some deeper emotions there) but all are definitely smutty!  ;)  There is a happy ending chapter for Olicity as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diggle

**Author's Note:**

> No beta - pls excuse the mistakes and enjoy anyway!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Even if this is what the characters are thinking, they still aren’t my toys!!

The blond looked just like Felicity – hair pulled back in a ponytail, bright green nail polish, easy smile. However, she didn’t act like Felicity and that’s where things got weird.

Diggle had picked her up for work which was normal and the drive had been normal, for a while. He then suddenly noticed that Felicity had a hand on his leg and was now seated in the middle of the car. For a moment he was surprised not just by the contact but also by the fact that he hadn’t noticed her moving. It was his job to protect her and it was a responsibility he took seriously.

“Felicity, what are you doing? Get back over there and fasten your seat belt.” Diggle growled the order as seriously as he could without taking his eyes from the road. The street was darker than normal and he didn’t even recognize this part of town. Adrenaline started pulsing through him and he felt his body start to prepare for fight or flight as he sensed danger. He was scanning the streets and evaluating their options to escape and evade when Felicity laughed, brushed her hand over his crotch, and spoke in a husky whisper in his ear.

“Relax John – I just think you need to blow off some steam, don’t you? We’ve all been under a lot of pressure to protect the city. I know I’ve been feeling the stress. Shouldn’t friends help friends out when they need it?”

Diggle was pretty sure his initial response resembled an undignified yelp as he struggled to push Felicity away and keep focused on his job of protecting her. She was the light of their team, not just Oliver’s light but someone who guided and inspired him as well. Felicity really was the bright spot in the dark little world the three of them had shared for the last two years. He turned to her and suddenly time stopped.

The sounds of the street faded as did his fears about keeping her safe. His body’s adrenaline rush took a different focus as blood pooled low even as a new tension further hardened his body. Instead of worrying about his job and responsibilities, he was entirely focused on the woman beside him.

She was practically glowing and she was _completely_ , _beautifully_ naked. He stared at the pale blond hair that stood out against the dark leather of the seats. He then couldn’t stop himself from trailing his eyes down every inch of her pale white body which was displayed so trustingly to him. Her breasts were plump and tipped with pink nipples that were already hard. As he watched, she slid her own hands up and fingers tipped in neon green nail polish tweaked her own nipples. He then followed one of her hands down her flat stomach and watched as it disappeared between her legs…long, long legs which seemed to stretch out endlessly until he saw her toes that were also tipped in neon green.

His eyes moved back up her body in fascinated wonder. The dark leather interior of the car showed off her innocent beauty to perfection and, for just a moment, he pictured how she would look against his own dark skin. Against him, under him, around him.

Closing his eyes and groaning, Diggle fought for control, fought to remember that this was his friend, his partner. He reminded himself that she was his responsibility as well – he was supposed to protect and care for her as she cared for their whole Team. The battle was quickly lost though when he again heard Felicity’s throaty laugh…the war was completely lost when he heard her unzip his pants and opened his eyes to the vision before him.

Even better than he had just imagined, Felicity’s pale skin smoldered against his own darkness.

One pale hand rested against his heart. His stomach muscles clenched as he focused on the rasp of her nails clawing lightly down the skin exposed by his now open shirt. He watched as that hand joined the other to completely open his pants. He couldn’t look away from the erotic sight of her slim white fingers wrapped around his erection.

Suddenly her head blocked his line of sight. Growling in frustration that he could no longer see her touching him, Diggle moved his hands to her head. Immediately he was distracted by the sight of his own dark hands sliding through the soft, blond silk of her hair as he released it from her ponytail. Felicity’s laughter again interrupted his thoughts and his eyes focused on her pink lips as she turned to him and practically purred.

“Relax John. We are partners, right? Partners share…let me share what else I can do with my mouth.”

Diggle was shocked by her words and remained frozen in place as he watched her tongue dart out and lick him from base to tip. His hips jerked involuntarily as he groaned but he couldn’t look away. He was still watching when Felicity opened her mouth and took him deep inside. Her intense heat nearly scorched him and he again groaned. Soon his hips were thrusting up in time with Felicity’s mouth as she sucked, licked, and even scraped her teeth along his length. Pleasure rocked his body even as need filled him – a need to let go and enjoy the moment, a need to bask in the light and heat, a need to feel loved.

The pressure continued to build inside him but Diggle couldn’t close his eyes. He kept watching as Felicity used one hand to pump his cock and one hand to tease his balls even as her tongue flicked and swirled. Faster, harder, hotter. He continued to watch the blond before him.

However, it was when Felicity looked up and met his eyes that he shattered. Bright lights exploded behind his closed eyes and for a moment, he felt bathed in the warmth and light. Opening his eyes, he found Felicity smiling softly at him and he leaned forward helplessly drawn to her.

Awakening abruptly, Diggle’s body was still thrumming with his orgasm as he looked frantically around the empty room before collapsing against the bed. The dream remained a bright memory, almost real in its clarity and details - he groaned in annoyance. At his phone’s beep, he eagerly grasped the excuse to focus on something else until he noticed a familiar smiling face on the screen along with a text.

_New intel – meet at the lair ASAP!_

Standing before the blond as she updated the team, he found it difficult to meet Felicity’s eyes. However, it was also difficult to look at her body now that his mind had added such graphic details. Looking away guiltily, he simply hoped no one else felt the tension or noticed his discomfort.

Working to put the dream out of his mind, Diggle focused on the job at hand and that was defeating the bad guys and making Starling City safe.


	2. Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, another new chapter within hours of the first! I blame Roy for being horny and easy...and a little kinky! :) In case you haven't guessed, this chapter is Roy's Felicity smut dream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I have no claim of ownership on CW's Arrow and again, I didn't bother with a beta!

The blond looked just like Felicity – hair pulled back in a ponytail, bright green nail polish, easy smile. However, she didn’t act like Felicity and that’s where things got weird.

“Felicity, what’s going on?” Roy looked around the QC board room once more as he tried to remember what he was doing here. Everything looked normal but he couldn’t recall coming here. He never came to QC as that just wasn’t his job on the team. Tension invaded his body as he tried to remember details or at least figure out what they needed to do now as Felicity was stuck with him as well.

As he moved toward the door, he saw the lights flicker and suddenly only emergency lights lit the space. He sped up only to find the door locked. Frowning in frustration he took a closer look at the wall of windows which left the room exposed to the hall. Roy was considering breaking it when he heard Felicity laugh.

“Relax Roy. It’s okay that we’re here. We might not be Queens but we belong here. Don’t you think?”

Roy turned in confusion at the question and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the blond. He was sure this was **_not_** what she had been wearing before as he was convinced he would have noticed the whole sexy teacher look. Felicity now even carried a ruler in her hands which she tapped against her leg as she walked toward him.

Hearing the tap of her heels, Roy let his eyes travel down to the floor and he stared at heels before traveling back up the thigh high boots. His gaze continued upward to the short but conservative black skirt and then further up to the pure white blouse now unbuttoned but still tucked into her skirt. The bright red lace bra stood out boldly against her pale skin and Roy had to shake his head and turn away to break the spell.

“Felicity!” Roy knew his voice was more a squeak than a growl so he cleared his throat and tried again even as he kept his eyes averted. “What are you doing? Get dressed NOW and stay over there, way over there.”

Felicity’s laughter was husky and low and he couldn’t help but look back only to find her now seated on the edge of the conference room table. Her legs were crossed and he was again distracted by the boots and short skirt as well as the red lace.

“Roy, I told you to relax. This is just part of your lessons. You still don’t like learning from Oliver so I thought I’d try to teach you how to be part of our team.”

Roy was shocked by her words and closed his eyes to block out the resulting and wholly inappropriate pornographic images of her as his teacher. His eyes flew open though when Felicity gently touched his face. He jumped away from her but that only allowed him to fully see her and he couldn’t stop himself from looking her up and down several times.

Her shirt was not only completely gone but so was her skirt. Now all that remained was the red lace bra with matching red lace panties and garters and those damn thigh high boots. Her body was fully displayed to him – long, lean, utterly feminine in her strength and grace.

His breath came hard and fast and Roy felt his body respond to her beauty and power. He closed his eyes and kept his muscles locked in place even as Felicity stepped close and pressed her body against his side. Without conscious thought, he tilted his head to the side to grant her access as she nipped his ear. Soon he felt her hot breath against his skin as she whispered into his ear.

“A team has to work together, we have to trust one another, we have to be bonded together.”

A pleasurable shiver danced down his spine and Roy gasped as he felt Felicity slide her hand inside his pants. He continued to stand there helplessly as Felicity pressed hot open mouthed kisses against his throat. He continued to stand there helplessly as she moved in front of him to rub against him as she quickly removed his clothes.

The full body contact sent more blood to his already pulsing erection as he fought to ignore the sensations as well as the images that still filled his mind. Images of Felicity without the red lace…images of her against him, under him, around him.

“I trust you Roy.”

Felicity’s words shocked Roy and he opened his eyes to meet her gaze. She smiled and then turned and bent over the table. It was only then that Roy realized the red lace and boots were gone. Felicity was _completely_ , _beautifully_ naked.

“I trust you to take me and keep me safe.”

Pulling his eyes up from Felicity’s ass, Roy noticed that her hands were tied behind her back. He looked back down and saw her legs were tied to the table legs. Still fighting the desire to do as Felicity instructed, he closed his eyes and struggled to breathe, to think, to remember that Felicity was their team. It was Felicity’s voice that forced him to open his eyes and that’s when he knew he was unable to walk away.

Felicity was looking over her shoulder and smiling as she spoke in a purring whisper. “Please Roy, I need you.”

Without further thought, Roy moved toward the blond. His hands were on her hips and he groaned as she arched back him. He could feel her heat and welcoming wetness and couldn’t stop himself from grinding against her. Still unable to make the final commitment though, Roy simply rubbed his cock between her spread legs, generating a light friction that caused them both to groan.

“Now Roy!”

Roy was helpless to deny her command so he slid into her from behind. He again groaned as it felt like he was home – safe, wanted, needed, trusted. He watched as Felicity immediately arched again and threw her head back. He couldn’t resist tugging on her ponytail before running a hand down her spine and finally grasping her hips. Following her lead, they found a shared rhythm as pleasure rocked through his body. Faster, harder, hotter. He continued to watch the blond before him.

However, it was when Felicity looked back and met his eyes that he shattered. Bright lights exploded behind his closed eyes and for a moment, he felt showered by the warmth of her trust and acceptance. Opening his eyes, he found Felicity smiling softly at him and he leaned forward helplessly drawn to her.

Awakening abruptly, Roy’s body was still thrumming with his orgasm as he looked frantically around the empty room before he collapsing against the bed. The dream remained a bright memory, almost real in its clarity and details - he groaned in annoyance. At his phone’s beep, he eagerly grasped the excuse to focus on something else until he noticed a familiar smiling face on the screen along with a text.

_New intel – meet at the lair ASAP!_

Standing before the blond as she updated the team, he found it difficult to meet Felicity’s eyes. However, it was also difficult to look at her body now that his mind had added such graphic details. Looking away guiltily, he simply hoped no one else felt the tension or noticed his discomfort.

Working to put the dream out of his mind, Roy focused on the job at hand and that was defeating the bad guys and making Starling City safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing Sara and Nyssa won't be quite as easy as the Diggle and Roy but I do hope to do them next! ;) I'm trying to save Oliver for last!!!


	3. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Sara’s naughty little nighttime fantasy about our fave IT girl. For those who are confused, yes, this means girl on girl action so skip this one if its not your thing! ;) I will admit that it is the first such scene I have ever written so I understand if this doesn’t work for everybody (even my threesome story Bad Girl always includes Oliver)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no claim to CW's Arrow and still no use of a beta - sorry!

The blond looked just like Felicity –hair pulled back in a ponytail, bright green nail polish, easy smile. However, she didn’t act like Felicity and that’s where things got weird.

“Felicity, are you sure you are okay? I can call the guys and have them check you out.” Sara watched the other woman dangle her legs as she sat on the edge of the med table.

“Sara, the guys will make a big deal of this. It’s just a few scrapes from a fall not an injury from a team mission. Will you please agree to let us handle this just between us girls?”

Sara smiled at the slightly whiny tone but still grinned. Her first impression of Felicity was that she was cute and that impression hadn’t changed as she had gotten to know her. In fact, as she had gotten to know Felicity better she found herself fascinated by her. Felicity wasn’t like any other woman she knew.

The IT genius didn’t use deadly skills to get her way as she and Nyssa did, but she was strong and skilled. Felicity didn’t use a brash, single-minded determination to push her own agenda on others as Laurel did, but she could be stubborn and very persuasive. Felicity didn’t employ girlish wiles or seduction techniques as even Thea did, but she was beautiful and alluring. Felicity didn’t keep a distance and judge others as Moira Queen had, but instead was warm and welcoming even to a group of assassins. Felicity didn’t run from trouble or heartache as Sara’s own mother had, but instead she ran toward those in need and did whatever she could to help others regardless of the cost to herself. Felicity was simply Felicity and yet she still pulled all of them to her.

Sara’s thoughts had continued to ponder the mystery of the other woman while she gathered the necessary medical supplies. Turning, she found Felicity watching her with a triumphant smile on her face.

“I knew I could count on you Sara…can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure, Felicity. What’s your secret?” Sara couldn’t help the smile on her face as she knew that once Felicity started rambling there was little anyone could do to stop her and she found that trait endearing. She turned away to gather a few more bandages as she wasn’t sure exactly what injuries Felicity had sustained when she fell.

“I didn’t want the guys to see my new underwear. It’s not my usual style and certainly not something I would want to share with them but you’re a girl, yeah, an ass kicking kind of girl but still a girl so it seems right to show you.”

“You didn’t want them to see your new…”Sara’s voice trailed as turned back and saw Felicity had started removing her shirt and skirt. In mere seconds she stood proudly before Sara in pure white lace that barely covered her body. It took several moments before Sara even noticed the red scrapes marring the otherwise perfect body in front of her. Felicity’s skin blushed pink in comparison to the white scraps of material that clung to her utterly feminine curves.

Fumbling awkwardly, Sara turned away from the enticement Felicity displayed so trustingly. Reminding herself that Felicity didn’t want the guys to see her, Sara refused to act like a guy and ogle at her. However, she did keep sneaking peeks at Felicity while she fought for control and pretended to organize the medical supplies.

“Sara, aren’t you even going to look at my new underwear? Is the white too innocent? Too girly?”

Meeting Felicity’s eyes, Sara saw the uncertainty but also a teasing playfulness. That lightness was something that just didn’t exist in Sara’s world after the Gambit, and, she had to admit, possibly not even before then. Obliging but still working to find her control, Sara deliberately checked Felicity out. She was mesmerized but still able to keep a distance…until Felicity carefully turned in a circle to show off her backside.

The white panties and bra emphasized Felicity’s flawless beauty to perfection and, for just a moment, she pictured how the woman would look against her own scarred body. Against her, under her, around her.

“You look beautiful and the guys would be completely devastated if they were lucky enough to see you right now.” Sara knew her voice was husky, but it was all she could do to force the words out. She felt the tension and arousal radiating from her center until her toes curled in her shoes and her fingertips tingled. Reminding herself that Felicity was her friend, a team sister of sorts, Sara fought to push down her desire and focus on her friend’s needs.

“Now back up on the table so I can take care of you.” Realizing too late the double entendre that was nearly as bad as one of Felicity’s own, Sara nearly groaned. As Felicity seemed oblivious though, she only gritted her teeth and went to work on cleaning the small cuts and abrasions.

Taking her time, Sara’s touch was gentle and she was sure Felicity didn’t notice that she had lingered longer than necessary. She was sure Felicity didn’t notice her fingers wandering over to trace the lace of her bra…then of her panties. She was sure Felicity didn’t notice her breathing had sped up as lust and need pushed her to the ends of her control. Finally finished, she stood back and met Felicity’s eyes. The desire shining there shocked her.

“You are so gentle even though I know you are so strong. It’s fascinating that women can be both. Strong and soft. Tough and gentle. Demanding and nurturing. Fighters…and lovers.”

Sara stood frozen as Felicity sat up and then pulled her in for a kiss. Felicity’s lips were just as soft as her skin and after only a moment Sara gave in to temptation and returned the kiss. Lost in Felicity’s warmth and sweetness, Sara gasped as she felt Felicity’s hands on her own suddenly bare breasts. Tossing her head back, she locked her muscles in place as the other woman’s lips trailed down her body. Helplessly, Sara’s back arched to push her breast into Felicity’s mouth then her hips jerked forward once she felt Felicity’s hand between her legs.

Somehow Sara found herself with lying on the med table with Felicity over her – _completely, beautifully_ naked. A gentle warmth washed over her and filled Sara completely as Felicity’s feather light touch soothed, healed as it aroused. Pushing herself up and forward, Sara couldn’t resist exploring Felicity’s own softness. She now sat on the edge of the table with Felicity standing between her legs. Felicity’s head fell back as Sara moved her mouth to her breast at the same time that she slid a hand between her legs. Curling her fingers forward, Sara gasped at the heat and wetness of Felicity’s welcome. Sara gasped again as Felicity mirrored her movements by returning her hand between Sara’s legs. Together they found a gentle rhythm of give and take before need overwhelmed them.

Faster, harder, hotter. Sara continued to watch the blond in front of her.

However, it was when Felicity looked up and met her eyes that she shattered. Bright lights exploded behind her closed eyes and for a moment, she felt cleansed and empowered by Felicity’s tender sweetness and innocent love. Opening her eyes, she found Felicity smiling softly at her and she leaned forward helplessly drawn to her.

She woke up abruptly, her body still thrumming with her orgasm as she looked frantically around the empty room before collapsing against the bed. The dream remained a bright memory, almost real in its clarity and details - she groaned in annoyance and then opened her eyes to meet Nyssa’s gaze with a mixture of lingering lust and guilt. At the phone’s beep, she eagerly grasped the excuse to focus on something else until she noticed a familiar blond face on the screen along with a text.

_New intel – meet at the lair ASAP!_

Standing before the blond as she updated the team, she found it difficult to meet Felicity’s eyes. However, it was also difficult to look at her body now that her mind had added such graphic details. Looking away guiltily, she simply hoped no one else felt the tension or noticed her discomfort.

Working to put the dreams out of her mind, she focused on the job at hand and that was defeating the bad guys and making Starling City safe.


	4. Nyssa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have such a huge girl crush on Nyssa and this was my first time writing her like this…I have to admit I did enjoy it and I hope you guys do too! ;) Yep, more girl on girl as we see Nyssa’s dream in action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: I have no legal rights to CW's Arrow. I used no beta!

The blond looked just like Felicity – hair pulled back in a ponytail, bright green nail polish, easy smile. However, she didn’t act like Felicity and that’s where things got weird.

Nyssa stared at Felicity in surprise. It was rare that anyone surprised her but this blond kept throwing her off with her responses and choices - nothing about Felicity made sense to her and yet she couldn't seem to ignore her.

Sara had described her as cute and Nyssa had been smugly amused. She already looked down on Sara's ex, Oliver Queen, and it amused her further that his team included an unskilled partner. However, she had been wrong and Felicity had proven herself to be not just skilled but resourceful, driven, tenacious, and utterly charming. Like Sara, Nyssa found herself watching the blond simply for the joy and comfort it brought her as Felicity was like no other she knew.

She had been watching Felicity as she had trained and despite the other woman's obvious lack of skills, Nyssa was still fascinated. She was also troubled as she felt the need to move closer as images of intimately training Felicity filled her mind. Images of the blond against her, under her, around her. Distracted, Felicity's words and the teasing challenge in them surprised her once again.

"Why don't you train me Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, heir to the demon?" Felicity stood in front of her grinning as she used the full title she herself had given when they had first met.

"I'm not sure you could handle my training Felicity." Nyssa found herself grinning in response even though it was a rare response in her.

"Oh, I could handle you Nyssa. I could definitely handle you!" Felicity gave a throaty laugh as she turned away to go back to her training.

Unable to resist, Nyssa attacked but as she tackled Felicity she flipped them so that she landed on the bottom and cushioned the other woman's fall. She now simply waited in utter stillness as Felicity gasped and looked around in confusion at their change in location.

"How did you do that? Oliver always lands on top." Felicity commented without bothering to get up.

Nyssa couldn't help laughing. "Oliver lacks my finesse but then he is but a man. You should have picked a better hero to follow." Only at those words did she realize that she was jealous of Oliver. She couldn't understand how he inspired such devotion...not just in Sara but in Felicity as well. She could understand Sara's mind, at least in part, but Felicity was a mystery. Nyssa did believe though that it wasn't just Felicity's sharp mind but also her gentle heart that kept her by Oliver's side.

"He does not deserve your loyalty." Nyssa couldn't stop the words nor could she stop her shock but at Felicity's response.

"He does but it is love that keeps me here. No one actually deserves love Nyssa...it can't be earned but must be freely given. You know that, don't you?"

Nyssa felt pain pierce her chest and she couldn't stop the gasp. Quickly schooling her features and regaining her control, she arrogantly quirked a brow as she quipped. "Only the foolish love Felicity. Loyalty is more important, more powerful."

Again, Felicity surprised her as she moved a hand and gently traced first her raised brow but then those gentle fingers continued to her cheek and then her lips.

"Love is so much more powerful than loyalty. It's freeing, exhilarating, intoxicating. I can show you love, Nyssa."

Again shocked, Nyssa remained frozen as Felicity dipped her head and pressed soft kisses along her jaw and then down her throat. Closing her eyes, Nyssa reminded herself of just who Felicity was and just who she was. Not only would this be a tactical mistake, but it could be costly one too as both Sara and Oliver would stand for Felicity. Hearing her own gasp, Nyssa was forced to push her thoughts and doubts aside as she fought the traitorous responses of her body - Felicity's hands on her skin was creating a firestorm of feelings that was already nearly overwhelming. Felicity's husky laugh had Nyssa opening her eyes and meeting the other woman's gaze.

"Let go and just feel. Feel my love Nyssa."

Lost and recognizing her own need to concede, Nyssa opened her mouth to do so but Felicity took advantage and immediately kissed her and slid her tongue inside. At the same time, she felt Felicity's fingers slide into her body and Nyssa's whole body jerked in response. The torrent of feelings crashed over her and Nyssa did feel free, she also felt loved.

Pleasure continued to wash over her as Felicity continued to love her with her hands, mouth, her whole being. Nyssa suddenly felt the need to share in those feelings and she moved her own hands to Felicity's body only to find her clothes were already gone. Desperate to not just feel but see, Nyssa flipped them and placed Felicity gently on her back on the mats.

Drawing back, Nyssa looked down and saw Felicity was _completely, beautifully_ naked. She saw first the softness but then the strength hidden underneath. Her hands moved of their own accord to skim lightly over Felicity's rounded breasts before resting on the flare of her hips. Staring at the pale, perfect body under her, Nyssa was again surprised when Felicity flipped them.

Now the blond remained poised over her as she showered her with kisses. Nyssa closed her eyes and simply let go and let Felicity love her. The gift of Felicity's love freely given softened and deepened the pleasure rocking her body as Felicity's kisses became increasingly intimate. Nyssa felt Felicity's fingers inside her even as her tongue teased and tasted. Unable to resist seeing Felicity love her, Nyssa lifted her head and watched Felicity care for her.

Faster, harder, hotter. Nyssa continued to watch the blond in front of her.

However, it was when Felicity looked up and met her eyes that she shattered. Bright lights exploded behind her closed eyes and for a moment, she felt free and strengthened by Felicity’s gentle loving. Opening her eyes, she found Felicity smiling softly at her and she leaned forward helplessly drawn to her.

She woke up abruptly, her body still thrumming with her orgasm as she looked frantically around the empty room before collapsing against the bed. The dream remained a bright memory, almost real in its clarity and details - she groaned in annoyance and then met Sara’s eyes with a mixture of lingering lust and guilt. Burying both, she spoke calmly to her partner.

“Your turn to rest. I’ll take watch.”

Hours later Nyssa returned and watched Sara move restlessly in her sleep. Understanding dawned when she heard Sara whisper Felicity’s name. Surprisingly she wasn’t jealous but actually felt closer to Sara when the other woman awoke and met her gaze with a mixture of desire and guilt before moving quickly to read a text from Felicity. Neither spoke of it but simply got ready for the meeting.

Standing before the blond as she updated the team, Nyssa found it difficult to meet Felicity’s eyes. However, it was also difficult to look at her body now that her mind had added such graphic details. Looking away guiltily, she simply hoped no one else felt the tension or noticed her discomfort.

Working to put the dreams out of her mind, she focused on the job at hand and that was defeating the bad guys and making Starling City safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Oliver is next and should be posted tomorrow! It is likely I'll complete this one by picking up the morning after and having Felicity find out what happened. I'm leaning toward Oliver explaining and then some real smut instead of just dreams! Your thoughts and suggestions are certainly welcome! ;)


	5. Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who have been waiting for Olicity dream sex - this is the chapter for you! :) The setting is a dark alley and Felicity is wearing leather...hope you find it fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimers remain in place - no beta and no legal claim!

The blond looked just like Felicity – hair pulled back in a ponytail, bright green nail polish, easy smile. However, she didn’t act like Felicity and that’s where things got weird.

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" Here was a dirty alley that he was forced to wait in for their intended target. Felicity didn't belong in this darkness and filth so without even waiting for her response, Oliver moved in close to take her elbow even as he scanned the alley for the best escape route.

"I wanted to be with you."

Felicity's words reached him and Oliver paused in surprise. He had just left the lair and would be returning there after the mission – a mission that didn’t include having Felicity in the field. Frowning in confusion, he looked at her earnest, compelling face then just sighed. He continued to move them toward the end of the alley as he spoke. "You can't be with me Felicity. Let me take you back where you'll be safe."

"I'd rather be unsafe with you."

Hearing the same words she had used previously when he had confessed his love as part of the ploy to defeat Slade, Oliver stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "I need you safe--"

"And I need to be with you. That's my choice."

Felicity's words surprised Oliver enough that he allowed her to push him against the wall. The sound of a nearby car forced his attention away from the blond as he again focused on survival...her survival at least, as he was quite willing to give his life for her. Hearing loud voices on the street even as a siren wailed, Oliver switched places with Felicity and protected her in the cage of his arms as he waited to see if danger was coming to take her from him.

Taking a deep breath, he relaxed when it appeared there was no immediate threat. Oliver then returned his attention to Felicity. He had already opened his mouth to tease her about her being surprisingly quiet but all words died in his throat.

Felicity was wearing a hooded dark green leather jacket that matched his own even though it was cut to her smaller frame and dipped low enough to reveal no small amount of cleavage. His eyes trailed further down to note the dark green leather pants that hugged her hips and clung to her long legs.

"Felicity, how did...I don't...hmm, you…where..." Oliver's words tumbled out with no input from his brain. He finally regained sufficient control to snap his mouth shut as he fought to pull the blood back up to his brain so he could think clearly. However, the sight of Felicity _in his colors_ simply made that impossible.

"I'm your partner Oliver. Isn't it time you treated me like that instead of an untouchable princess on a pedestal? I'm a woman Oliver and I want you to touch me."

Oliver forced his eyes back up to hers as she spoke but his gaze quickly dropped to her pink lips. Closing his eyes and groaning in frustration, Oliver fought to focus on the dark alley, but Felicity had commanded all of his senses. It was her light, floral scent that filled his nostrils instead of the alley trash. It was the heat of her body that he felt instead of the chill of the night air. It was the sound of her soft breaths that he heard instead of the city noises. Opening his eyes, it was her pale skin and his green leather that dominated his vision instead of the dirt and trash that he knew surrounded him. As his eyes focused on her lips once more, Oliver realized that only one of his senses felt empty and unfulfilled.

Unable to resist knowing Felicity's taste, Oliver leaned close and pressed his lips to her gently. He opened his mouth to tease her lips with his tongue to request entry but Felicity's own tongue slid inside his mouth and he groaned in response. As usual, Felicity affected him as no other. It wasn't just about her body but about her quick mind, her smart mouth, her gentle nature, her soft heart, her fighter's spirit. It was about Felicity being Felicity…and him wanting her to be his Felicity.

Oliver pulled back and dropped his forehead to the wall next to Felicity as he gasped for air. Felicity deserved more than a dirty alley; she also deserved more than a scarred vigilante. Regardless, a multitude images of Felicity suddenly filled his mind – short skirts swaying as she walked, well chewed pen between her pink lips, gentle hands tending to his wounds, eyes glowing in annoyance as she argued with him, eyes glowing with lust as she watched him train. Images of her against him, under him, around him.

"I deserve to have what I want, what I need. I deserve to be loved by the man I love. You are that man Oliver and I need you to love me right now…please."

Felicity's words shocked him into meeting her eyes. Felicity rambled inappropriately. Felicity blushed and spent a lot of time watching him train. Felicity pushed him to be a better man, a hero. However, Felicity never demanded anything personal from him for herself. She had always allowed him to keep their relationship platonic even if the lines were blurred sometimes. She had never demanded that he love her even though he knew he did. Despite the please, he realized it was a demand and he found he couldn't deny her.

It had been hard to deny his own feelings and needs, but Oliver had long ago learned that he had problems ever denying Felicity anything. He immediately pressed into her body as he captured her face in his hands and kissed her with all the pent-up longing and love that was inside him. He wasn't sure if it was her body or his that was trembling but he did know that they were partners and that this was love.

In no time at all, Oliver had opened Felicity's jacket to find she wore nothing underneath it. Her pale, full breasts were bathed in the moonlight. His hands immediately covered them until he could flick his tongue over her already hardened nipples. One hand moved lower as he continued to tease her breasts. Again he found she was wearing nothing under the leather and his fingers immediately provided the friction her hips sought as she ground against him.

Oliver felt the need to fill his senses with Felicity and he leaned back just enough to see his scarred hand braced against her green leather pants as his fingers teased her clit. His whole body shuddered as she moaned her pleasure and suddenly came apart in his arms.

As she melted into him, Oliver changed their position to provide her additional support. His hands gripped her ass as he pressed his chest into her soft breasts and forced her back against the wall. He groaned at the surprising feeling of skin to skin contact but couldn't be bothered to find out how she had managed to undress him. Instead he simply rubbed his chest against her as he stepped closer to align their lower bodies as well.

The searing heat and wetness of Felicity surrounding his cock froze Oliver into place. He looked in surprise to see Felicity's teasing smile. Even as he smiled back he felt her hands guiding him into her and he thrust deep.

Both moaned as he immediately withdrew only to thrust again and again. As one, they found the rhythm of partners - giving and taking, leading and following, soft and hard, needing and loving. Oliver continued to watch Felicity as the same pleasure washing over him caused her to cry out as she strained both with and against him to find her release.

Faster, harder, hotter. He continued to watch the blond before him.

However, it was when Felicity looked up and met his eyes that he shattered. Bright lights exploded behind his closed eyes and for a moment, he felt like her hero and her man. He felt loved even as he loved. Opening his eyes, he found Felicity smiling softly at him and he leaned forward helplessly drawn to her.

Awakening abruptly, Oliver’s body was still thrumming with his orgasm as he looked frantically around the empty room before collapsing against the bed. The dream remained a bright memory, almost real in its clarity and details - he groaned in annoyance. At his phone’s beep, he eagerly grasped the excuse to focus on something else until he noticed a familiar smiling face on the screen along with a text.

_New intel – meet at the lair ASAP!_

Standing before the blond as she updated the team, he found it difficult to meet Felicity’s eyes. However, it was also difficult to look at her body now that his mind had added such graphic details. Looking away guiltily, he simply hoped no one else felt the tension or noticed his discomfort.

Working to put the dream out of his mind, Oliver focused on the job at hand and that was defeating the bad guys and making Starling City safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the morning after scene that each chapter ended with...and already, it looks like it will include actual Olicity sex! ;)


	6. One morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those tired of the dreams and/or wanting an Olicity focus, this morning after chapter should be the one for you! ;) We pick up with the gang all at the lair avoiding Felicity's eyes and feeling a little guilty about their nighttime fantasies! This will bring this story to a close...unless you guys offer some ideas for me to continue it!! I'm certainly open to exploring both the dream scenarios and Olicity smut a bit more so just let me know!
> 
> Quick spoiler - wall sex! Enough said! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimers: No beta so all mistakes are mine! No legal claim so no character is mine!

Felicity updated the group in front of her with the latest intel then paused. Normally this was when someone interrupted her with a question, comment, or even a sarcastic quip. However, this morning, all were not only quiet but also carefully blank faced as they avoided her eyes.

"Hello? Does the possibility of Malcolm Merlyn being alive not concern any of you? I have to admit that I thought this would be the group who would care the most all things considered. Someone want to tell me what's going on??"

Watching each briefly meet her eyes and then look away, the absurdity of the situation finally hit Felicity and she burst out in laughter. As the others finally met her eyes and she saw the surprise on their expressions, she only laughed harder.

"Seriously, you guys look like you are scared of me when any one of you alone could totally kick my ass. However, all of you together would totally devastate me and yet no one will even meet me eyes. I swear I think Roy and Oliver are even blushing! Did something happen last night? Do you guys go out without me and play?"

Lost in their own discomfort and even guilt, each was now pulled back into the present by Felicity's words. All glanced around at the others in surprise and finally realized they weren't alone in their misery. All also realized that they weren’t alone in the reason for their misery. While no one would speak the words that would admit their guilt each nodded and accepted the truth behind the others' nods as well.

The tension grew as Felicity watched the exchange in silence, no longer laughing. "Okay, I didn't really think you guys did anything, but now you have me worried. Someone has to let me in on the secret...please."              

All realized that they were unwilling to hurt the blond; however, no one wanted to confess either. Sara and Nyssa exchanged a look even as Roy and Diggle did as well. Oliver's focus had returned to Felicity so he was surprised when he heard the noises signalling the others were leaving. He turned to them, but all he could see was their departing backs as they made a quick escape. Turning slowly, he glanced around the lair before finally meeting Felicity's eyes.

"I think they nominated you to be the speaker so now is the time to speak. Why are all of you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? You've just got to tell me how to fix this Oliver. Please."

That single word brought back all his memories from last night's dream. Felicity in green leather. Felicity's soft skin and sweet taste. Felicity's demand that he love her. Oliver acknowledged in that moment that he did love her. He also acknowledged that the others knew it too and that was why they had left him there to explain.

He still didn't know how to explain it to Felicity though. He couldn't even say for sure what the others had dreamed, but he knew each had dreamed about Felicity. For a moment, a jealous rage filled him and he considered hunting each of them down. At Felicity's light touch on his arm though and the soft plea shining in her eyes, Oliver realized that he couldn't blame them. This was Felicity after all and she was remarkable. He would never ask what they had dreamed though as he didn't want to think about sharing Felicity with them even in that way.

"Oliver?"

Gritting his teeth and swallowing the lump in his throat, Oliver tried to ease her concerns without adding to them. “You did nothing wrong…you are simply remarkable.” Finally finding some humor in the situation, he grinned as he continued.

“Trust me when I say that not only are you remarkable but that each and every one of us know that you are remarkable.”

Seeing Felicity wasn’t convinced and actually took a step back as she prepared to turn away. Oliver moved immediately to stand in front of her. After only a moment she met his eyes and he intentionally stepped closer, forcing her to step back. They continued this dance until Felicity’s back was against the wall - lust and doubt warred in her eyes. Oliver’s gaze was heated by lust but tempered by love and he took care to leave her some space as he smiled and gently caressed her face.

“Felicity, can you really not see how special you are? Not just to me but all of us.”

“You guys are the special ones – heroes, assassins, survivors, soldiers. I’m just me, Oliver.” Felicity smiled somewhat sadly but she still nuzzled her cheek into his palm as she met his eyes.

Oliver wasn’t sure how to convince her of her superiority, but he quickly abandoned the idea of telling her that they had all dreamed of her. That information would simply embarrass her and she probably still wouldn’t believe him. Instead he decided to be brutally honest about his own feelings.

“You are the woman of my dreams, Felicity. Literally. I dream about you at night. I dreamed of you last night.”

Felicity’s eyes widened in surprise and for just a moment Oliver thought she didn’t believe him or didn’t care. Then her breath hitched in her throat and her pupils dilated as her pulse accelerated. He could see desire reflected in her eyes, but he knew that this real Felicity would never demand anything of him. She always put him first and now he was going to put her first.

“Sometimes the dreams are sweet – we’re just having dinner or going to a movie. You always talk during the movie.” Oliver watched as Felicity took a shaky breath and then grinned at him but remained quiet. He returned the grin and continued.

“Sometimes the dreams are nightmares – I’m forced to watch you get hurt. I’m not able to get to you in time, not able to save you.” Neither was grinning now and it was Felicity’s turn to gently touch his face as he turned and nuzzled her palm. He didn’t stop there though as he placed a kiss against her skin as well. Closing his eyes, he forced those images away and found the image of Felicity in green leather quickly replaced it. Smirking slightly, he opened his eyes and saw that she had caught the change in mood.

“Sometimes the dreams are better than your X-rated rambles. Last night’s dream was definitely one of the better ones. Can I tell you about it Felicity…please?” No longer smirking, Oliver was serious and the last part came out in a husky, growling whisper.

“Yes…please.” Felicity simple stared at him after she spoke. A blush quickly stained her cheeks but she still met his eyes.

“Hmm, you said that to me in the dream last night. No, it wasn’t platonic Felicity.” Oliver now pressed deliberately into her even as he placed his hands against the wall behind and kept her caged inside. He groaned as she shifted to make room for him between her legs. Finally breaking eye contact, he nuzzled her neck before kissing his way up to her ear so he could whisper.

“It wasn’t romantic but it was hot. It was at night and I was on a mission. You surprised me by joining me there.”

Oliver paused and brushed his hips lightly against hers as nipped at her ear. He still kept his hands planted on the wall though so he wouldn’t pressure her. When Felicity brought hers up to hold onto his wrists he couldn’t resist rocking against her center with more force. He couldn’t resist repeating the motion several more times when she moaned. Pulling back, Oliver fought for control. Keeping his lips against her ear as their only physical contact, he spoke again.

“I dreamed of you in green leather…tight, sexy. It hugged every curve.” Oliver still kept his hands against the wall but he did lean back to allow his eyes to glide over her form, touching every curve, hollow, angle he found. He felt his blood heat as his heart rate sped up. He nearly groaned when Felicity rolled her hips as if she could feel his eyes on her.

Resuming his closer position, Oliver rested his head against the wall by Felicity’s ear. He took a moment to drag in much needed oxygen so he could focus before he continued. His voice even deeper now - the gravelly edge was much closer to the timber of his Arrow voice.

“I dreamed you weren’t wearing anything under the leather. You were beautiful in the moonlight Felicity.”

This time he pressed fully into her from chest to hip, flattening her against the wall. He knew she could feel his erection just as he could feel the soft curves that yielded to his harder frame. Oliver moved his hands to grab Felicity’s wrists so he could pull them up and hold them in a single hand over her head. The position stretched her up – muscles tense and yearning as she rubbed against him in a full body caress.

“So beautiful. So smart. So strong. So sweet.”

Oliver finally moved to hold Felicity’s face with his free hand so he could kiss her with all the pent-up longing and love inside him. Their tongues dueled as they both sought to know each other in this new, intimate way. After several moments, Oliver pulled away and stared into Felicity’s eyes as they both fought for breath. He wasn't sure if it was her body or his that was trembling, but he did know that she was his partner and that he loved her.

“I need you Felicity – only you, always you.”

Oliver didn’t give her time to answer as he moved back to kiss her slightly swollen lips. Only when he needed oxygen did he pull back and use one hand to unbutton her blouse. Despite the sensual haze he found himself in, he made quick work of her clothing. Her dark green lace bra surprised and captivated him – his touch along the edges of the fabric was whisper soft but Felicity still immediately arched into his hand.

“I love seeing you in green. It’s my color. I want you to be mine Felicity.” Oliver continued to stare at the fabric even as he spoke. The one word response ripped from Felicity’s throat brought his eyes to her though.

“Yes!”

Oliver saw the lust and love in her eyes just before he ravished her mouth once more. His need to claim and proclaim was too strong to deny. He then moved to press open mouth kisses down her throat to the very green lace that so enflamed and tortured him. Needing to know if she was wearing more green, Oliver released his grip on Felicity’s hands. Her hands flew to his hair even as he slid down her body to drop to his knees before her.

Quickly pulling her skirt from her body, Oliver found Felicity was wearing matching green panties and he groaned just before he pressed his mouth into her mound. The wetness soaking through her panties made him groan again. He roughly pulled one leg up and over his shoulder as he moved the fabric aside and plunged two fingers inside her.

Keeping his tongue outside the fabric, Oliver tongued Felicity’s clit as he curled his fingers inside her. Her climax erupted through her and he felt her hips thrust into him even as her hands pulled at his hair. Growling, Oliver continued to taste and touch instead of letting her ease softly out of her orgasm. In under a minute, Felicity was again writhing against him as she sought another release. This time he stopped abruptly and ripped the panties off her as he stood back up.

Oliver moved to cover her body with his and again trapped her hands over her head. Felicity mewled against the restraint even as she rubbed sensuously against him and pressed hot kisses on any flesh she found. Past the point of foreplay, he again flattened her against the wall and limited her movement.

“Felicity.”

His growl was low, threatening but Felicity ignored him and continued to fight against and with him to tease and arouse them both. Her pupils were completely blown, her lips swollen, the pink flush was no longer limited to her cheeks but had now spread over her breasts as well. Oliver had never seen a more erotic sight as his eyes locked again on her only remaining clothing – the lace green bra. Groaning, he again ravished her mouth even as she ravished his.

“Felicity.” Again her name was on his lips when he pulled away to breath. He also moved his hand to his pants and quickly pulled his cock free. Felicity was already wrapping her legs around him as he spoke again.

“I dreamed you chose to be with me even though it isn’t safe, even though I’m not good enough.”

“I do choose to be with you – only you, always you.”

At Felicity’s words, Oliver was lost. He plunged deep inside her and remained there - deeply embedded but perfectly still despite Felicity’s own writhing. This was even better than his dreams. He felt bathed in her warmth and light. It felt like he was home – safe, wanted, needed, trusted. He felt cleansed and empowered by Felicity’s tender sweetness. He felt free and strengthened by Felicity’s not so gentle loving. He felt like her hero and her man.    

This was real, this was Felicity and she was everything to him.

“I dreamed you asked me to love you…and I do love you.”

When Felicity looked up and met his eyes, he felt time stood still.

“I love you Oliver.”

At her words, he shattered. Bright lights exploded as he closed his eyes and he felt loved even as he loved. Opening his eyes, he found Felicity smiling softly at him and he leaned forward helplessly drawn to her.

This kiss was sweet, tender, and full of promise. A promise of more dreams, of more reality for them to share and enjoy together. _They are partners and this is love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shall we continue?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the plan is to continue this with others' dreams so pls let me know if you have any ideas/ suggestions! I have a plan but I'm always open to suggestions!


End file.
